Video conferencing usually includes a plurality of telecommunication technologies which allow two or more locations to interact via two-way video and audio transmission simultaneously. One core technology used for video conferencing is compression of audio and video streams that allow more optimized performance for real-time collaboration. Other core components include a video input, such as video camera or webcam, video output, such as a computer monitor, television, projector, or the like, one or more audio inputs such as microphones, one or more audio outputs such as a loud speaker, headset, or the like, and one or more networks and links connecting the parties, such as a LAN or the Internet. Typically these various components are either part of a dedicated system (that usually includes a console and TV) or a desktop system, such as a PC-based system.